


Now it's Just Too Late to Ask

by galactic_roses



Series: She Has No Apprehension [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Smut, bitten lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: Cecielle falls asleep in her bath and then accidentally finds herself in a sticky situation, which she proceeds to make even *stickier.*
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She Has No Apprehension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936390
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless kinky smut!! If that's not what you're into, here's your warning :3c
> 
> Fuck yeah Dijkstra!! I only recently found out he is almost 7ft tall and *built* and that was the end for me

Everyone in Novigrad knew that if you needed a bath, and had the crowns, there was only one place to go. Nowhere in the entire city had the quality, or the intrigue, of Sigi Reuven’s bathhouse, so it was the favored bathing destination of many city folk. Curious ears listened carefully when the wooden carved screens in front of the largest private bath were closed, despite knowing the possible consequences of hearing something they shouldn’t have heard.

Cecielle didn’t care much about the bathhouse’s reputation, she just liked to soak in the hot water, reveling in the feeling of being clean. She was an alchemist and herbalist by trade, and she liked to use pleasantly scented herbs in her bath water. Sometimes the soothing aromas caused her to drowse.

This particular day, she had chosen her favorite blend and gone to the bathhouse, managing to secure her favorite spot in the far corner of the long room. The bathhouse was unusually empty, but it was fairly late in the evening, so that didn’t worry her. Work had kept her a little late; she usually bathed a little earlier in the day. Cecielle filled the stone tub, undressed, tied up her hair, and slid into the nearly scalding water. She sighed with pleasure. The herbs steeped in the water, releasing their relaxing aroma. 

Cecielle hummed quietly to herself while she scrubbed clean. Her body was soft and gently curved, but sturdy from working every day of her life. Regularly foraging for herbs outside of the city had tanned her skin to a rosy gold, though the places where her clothes blocked out the sun were still fairly pale. She frowned absently down at her callused hands for a moment, lost in thought, then she slapped her round cheeks and continued to wash.

Finally clean, she stretched out in the tub, one arm draped over the side. Her eyes closed. 

Something large loomed above her, creating a dead space in the air. Cecielle groaned and covered her face with a forearm.

“Piss off, Tolmak,” she mumbled. “I’m not doing your chores again this morning.”

There was a beat of silence, before someone spoke.

“Cheeky wench,” the deep voice said. “You fall asleep in my bathhouse, and have the nerve to mouth off at me when I courteously decide to rouse you?”

Still groggy, Cecielle chuckled. 

“I must still be dreaming,” she said without opening her eyes. “You’re not Tolmak. If you’re a dream, feel free to mmm… rouse me in a different way.” 

There was another pause. 

“Cheeky, bordering on insolent,” the voice said wryly. Properly returning to consciousness, Cecielle cracked an eyelid and looked up. What she saw made her stomach drop.

Her head had lolled back in sleep, and she was now looking up at a pair of hairy thighs. She swallowed, her stomach fluttering as her eyes traveled over a white towel and up a thick, slightly padded waist before pausing to admire the very broad chest. The chest led her eyes to a muscled neck, and then her gaze slid over a heavy jaw and onto the face.

_Shit._

Only an idiot would fail to recognize the face of Sigi Reuven, the owner of the bathhouse. She suddenly felt cold. She knew more about this man than she wanted to let on, but had no intention of letting him find out about that. 

He was so much larger and more imposing close up than she had originally thought, having only seen him from a distance. Realizing that this was a delicate moment that could turn bad extremely quickly, Cecielle gulped, then made a split-second decision.

“Ah,” she said, slowly raising herself out of the tepid bath water. “My apologies. I must’ve dozed off.”

The man behind her snorted, and Cecielle heard him shift impatiently. 

“The bathhouse is closed, wench,” Sigi drawled. “I don’t like lollygaggers in my establishment.”

Cecielle pushed herself to her feet, then turned around. The man was absolutely enormous, his height becoming even more apparent as she looked up into his face. It was almost too much for her to handle. A voice in the back of her head was telling her it was time to go, but instead she leaned forward, her heart drumming against her ribs.

“Lollygagger? What if you drop the lolly? Or just skipped straight to the best part? Then what?” she asked, meeting his hooded eyes. He blinked, and the lines around his nose deepened slightly.

“If I had a crown for every time I received a proposal of such a nature, I would be richer than the fucking emperor,” Sigi said irritably. “And if I had a crown for every time I accepted such a proposal, I’d be shite broke.”

Cecielle shrugged, and ran her hands over her chest in an attempt to dry off a little. 

“You could’ve just said ‘no,’” she said, trying to keep the genuine disappointment from her voice as she stepped out of the tub. Her spine protested as she bent to grab her towel from the floor where she’d dropped it before, but she was stopped by the sound of a snort behind her. 

“I haven’t said no just yet,” Sigi snapped. He scratched his chest in an absent way, his gaze raking her from crown to toe. 

“Yet?” Cecielle asked. “That sounds awfully undecided.” 

“‘Cause I am still undecided, wench.”

Cecielle wrapped her towel around her body, taking her time and making a bit of a show of it as she waited for his decision. She could feel Sigi’s eyes burning on her skin.

“I like taking my time with decisions,” Sigi finally drawled. “This is Happen. He will show you to my study, I have business to conclude. Touch anything and you’ll regret it.” 

Holding in a bark of laughter, Cecielle followed the man who had appeared as soon as his name was called. Her plan had worked so much better than she had thought it possibly could, or at least she thought it had. 

Happen led her through the bathhouse to the study and left her there, closing the door behind her. The first thing she did was wander over to the bookcases and skim over the titles. 

Sigi most likely didn’t know who she was. She had been extremely careful with her identity as one of the primary suppliers for the underground drug world. She primarily specialized in hallucinogens, but she didn’t turn her nose up at dealing in more sinister substances. It was a fairly dangerous trade, but she didn’t mind. The danger added some well-needed spice to her otherwise fairly monotonous life.

It had taken time, but she had managed to gather as much information on the crime lords who ruled the underground as she could, since it was directly related to her business dealings. She knew plenty about Sigi Reuven and the Syndicate, and had often had her fingers in their business dealings in one way or another. 

_I’ve always been told not to mix business and pleasure,_ she thought. _Well, hopefully he doesn’t know this is business related at all._

Cecielle chucked to herself. 

“My office can’t possibly be that amusing,” said a rough voice from the doorway. Cecielle turned around slowly, trying not to show him her surprise.

“Oh,” she said, once again at a loss for words. Sigi was still wearing only a towel, and his broad, thick body drew her eyes like a magnet. Though his face wasn’t exactly what she would call attractive, confidence and arrogance radiated off him like pheromones, and that was definitely something that she liked. 

Sigi strode over to his desk and sat, crossing his heavily muscled arms. 

“Well?” he snapped. 

Cecielle let out a barking laugh.

“I’ll be honest with you,” she said, dropping her towel onto the ground and walking around the desk so she could stand in front of him, “I didn’t really think I would get this far. Are you going to charge me if I break that chair?”

Sigi frowned.

“I most certainly will,” he replied sourly. 

“Too bad then,” Cecielle said, “How about the floor?”

“You’d have to be a rock troll to break my floor, wench.”

“There you go again with the ‘wench this’ and ‘wench that’,” she said, reaching down to yank on the towel around Sigi’s waist. “I meant that if you value that chair, you should get on the floor.” 

He growled and pushed himself to his feet, once again impressing Cecielle with his bulk. He surged forward suddenly, catching her off guard, and shoved her bodily against the nearest bookcase. 

“What makes you think you can order me around, woman?” 

“That’s not any better than ‘wench’,” Cecielle said, gasping as the bookshelf dug into her naked back. She craned her neck, tilting her head back to better look up at Sigi’s face.

“Shut it,” he growled, shifting to slide one knee between Cecielle’s thighs. She was not tall by any standards, so he barely had to lift his leg before it was pressed firmly between hers. 

“Yes, your highness,” she managed, convinced that she could slide several feet on the slickness that had suddenly appeared between her legs. Sigi smirked and shifted his knee.

“I said shut it.” 

Cecielle ignored him, reaching out and slipped her hand between his arm and his side, gripping a handful of the flesh there and digging her fingers in. 

“Gods, I’d like to appreciate you properly,” she said with a sweet smile. “Are we doing this here, then?” 

The man scowled down at her. Guessing that he was trying to figure out if she was mocking him or not, she continued.

“See, I like getting splinters dug into my back as much as the next girl, but I think the floor might be more comfortable for both of us.”

For a brief moment, only the sound of breathing filled the room, then Sigi grunted and stepped back. 

“Rude and demanding,” he snarled, walking over to a far corner of the room Cecielle hadn’t had time to investigate. Lowering himself down to the ground, he settled in a reclining position on the pillows and scowled at her. 

“So? Show me why I shouldn’t have thrown you out as soon as I found you asleep in that bath.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the smut begins...

It had been a little while since Cecielle had found the time to pursue a partner, but she hadn’t forgotten how to play the game. At this point, she was pretty comfortable that Sigi wouldn’t actually toss her out, so she took her time kneeling down in front of him. She took hold of the towel and pulled it open.

Heat coursed into her stomach as she stared down at the man’s cock, which was thick and heavy against his thigh. It was a decent length, but it was the girth that made her want to squirm. Swallowing hard, she reached down and ran her hand between her thighs, slicking her fingers, then gripped his cock with purpose. 

Instead of going in hot and hard immediately, Cecielle bent down and laid her lips against Sigi’s thigh, as close to his groin as she dared, then she scraped her teeth against the skin, pleased to hear the hitch of breath above her as she did so. Her hand moved absently around his cock, paying more attention to the sensitive skin under her mouth. 

The length in her grip began to harden, and she was a little surprised to feel it grow as well. Sigi was really built like a giant. Leaving his thigh, she shifted, sighed happily, and took his cock in her mouth. Then, she began to fully apply her expertise. 

Sigi grunted and immediately tangled his enormous hands in her hair. His fingers pressed against her head, pushing her down, and she let him do it.

More often than not, men she’d slept with in the past had been less than stringent with their hygiene, and she had noticed. This man, however, smelled and tasted surprisingly clean and masculine. It was a pleasant change. 

Allowing him to set the pace, she took his balls in one hand and massaged carefully, using the other to dig her fingernails into his leg. She focused on the task and let her mind drift.

“Enough of that,” Sigi grunted eventually, tightening his grip in her hair. Cecielle straightened up with a gasp, then climbed onto his lap.

“Come on, then,” she said with a grin. “If I can walk after this, you’re not as impressive as you look.” 

Instead of provoking him, as she’d intended, she seemed to have amused him, and he let out a grating chuckle. 

“I’ll be surprised if you can handle me at all,” he said, still chuckling. “You talk too big, wench.”

“Do I?” she asked.

For a moment, when she lowered herself onto the head of his erection, she doubted her confidence, then she mentally shook herself and let gravity do the work. She slid down his shaft with deliberate slowness and came to rest in his lap. A soft whine escaped her lips before she could stop it. He really was enormous, and his cock was stretching her pussy to its limit, filling her to the brim.

“Gods above,” Cecielle moaned. “This is… so much better… than I imagined.” 

Sigi snorted, and the accompanying movement made her gasp yet again. Her fingernails left small dimpled crescents on his stomach as she held on for dear life, feeling the room spin briefly around her.

“Well, I guess I was wrong about you handling my prick, then,” he finally said. He pinched her nipples with unusually smooth fingers. “I’ll be lenient and let you get used to it for a minute.” 

Cecielle couldn’t think, she could only try to remember how to breathe. Her mind was overwhelmed with sensations. Huge hands grasped her chest and squeezed, massaging and pinching in turn, taking their time and being none too gentle about it. 

“Please,” she moaned, pleasure flooding her system, “can I… just… ah!!” 

Cecielle cried out, her body spasming and clenching around the length buried inside her, then she fell forward onto Sigi’s ample stomach when he took his hands away. 

“That was quick,” he said dryly.

“Always is,” Cecielle gasped, recovering and sitting up again. “Again, please.”

Sigi took hold of her hips, smirking.

“There’s the politeness I expect,” he drawled. “Very good.”

Cecielle lifted her lip in disdain, but she didn’t reply, instead letting him bounce her on his cock. The rush of pleasure was immediate. She moaned, her body threatening release again as Sigi continued to grip her hips and bounce her up and down. His cock throbbed inside her and he let out a soft grunt, but that only seemed to be the beginning. Increasing his pace, he thrust into her again and again, making her moan so loudly that it echoed off the bookcases.

“Maybe Happen will think I’m torturing you,” Sigi said, sounding a bit out of breath. Cecielle could only reply with a whine as she came yet again, squirming in the man’s grip.

“I was hoping you’d have stamina,” she said, gasping, “But once again, this is more than I was hoping for.” 

“Of course I have stamina,” he said irritably, but the effect was diminished by the slight wheeze that followed. Cecielle let out a hoarse laugh. 

“Let’s see how long you can last, then.”

“How are you still going?” Cecielle asked breathlessly. She had come again and again, Sigi’s thick cock reducing her to a moaning, whining mess, but she had somehow managed to regain her breath. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. She was starting to feel sore, despite being absolutely soaked in pleasure, but that didn’t mean she wanted to stop just yet.

Opening her mouth to ask again, she stopped when Sigi snarled and reached up to wrap his fingers around her throat. Startled, Cecielle felt her entire body ignite. She’d been choked during sex before, but never like this. His hand was huge yet soft, engulfing her entire neck, and he knew exactly where to apply the proper pressure to make the lights pop in front of her eyes.

Wordless, she grabbed for his arm and hung on as he surged beneath her, fucking her hard and fast. Fireworks exploded in her head. Ecstasy gripped her and wrung her fiercely, and a moment later, Sigi grunted, his fingers tightening slightly, and Cecielle felt his hot seed paint her insides with delicious warmth as he came. 

The man released her throat and relaxed back onto the pillows, letting Cecielle flop onto his stomach. She sighed deeply. Her limbs felt like they were made of wood, but afterglow bathed her like gentle sunlight, soothing the ache in her midriff. Sigi made no move to pull his cock out of her throbbing pussy, and she was perfectly content to stay like that.

After a long minute, she found enough strength in her arms to bring them up and lay her palms against Sigi’s stomach. He cracked an eyelid and squinted down at her, one eyebrow raised, but she said nothing. Instead, she caressed the skin there, letting her fingers glide in languid patterns, and turned her head to apply her lips and teeth to the places where her hands weren’t touching. Biting down a little harder, she felt a twitch inside her. She hid a grin. It both pleased and surprised her that he was letting her continue her little game. 

Sigi shifted slightly under her touch, sending a wave of pleasure through her sore body, and she moaned against his skin. His cock twitched again. Switching her tactic, Cecielle began to graze him with her fingernails, using her teeth more than her lips, doing her best to tease him into giving her more. It worked.

He was rock hard once again.

“I’m afraid I might not be able to sit up,” she murmured. “But I would appreciate it if you would disregard that and fuck me again.”

Sigi was silent. 

“So eloquent all of a sudden,” he finally said. “Where did that come from?”

“Mmm… desperation, maybe?” she replied. He snorted.

“Am I to believe you’re asking to be treated like a fuckable toy?”

The words made Cecielle feel hot all over. She gulped.

“Please and thank you,” she said. 

Sigi glared at her. She smiled and batted her eyelashes. He shrugged.

“I suppose you asked nicely enough.”

Huge hands pinned Cecielle’s leaden arms to her sides, gripping hard enough to bruise, and Sigi lifted her effortlessly, letting his length slide almost all the way out of her body, then he shoved her down onto his cock in a swift, brutal motion. Cecielle couldn’t help it; she let out a wordless cry and writhed in his grip as he spread and filled her aching pussy.

“Gods above,” she sobbed. “Please…don’t stop.”

“…Kinky wench,” Sigi muttered, but he didn’t stop. He fucked her roughly and methodically, not slowing his cruel pace as she cried out again and again. Each time she came, clenching around his cock, he renewed his pace, clearly bent on breaking her properly. Cecielle bit her lip to keep from screaming.

“Don’t hold it in for my sake,” Sigi grunted. He used one enormous hand to grab her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Come on, slut, scream for me.” 

Cecielle did scream then, letting out the sounds she had been wanting to make the whole time as he drove his cock into her. She begged and pleaded, not even sure what she was begging for. This was everything she had wanted and so much more, and she couldn’t help but wonder in a vague corner of her mind if she would ever be able to experience it again. It was as if she was being consumed with ravenous, white-hot ecstasy.

Her voice cracked, then broke as Sigi’s thrusts began to falter. Blinking hard, she saw his face spasm, and moaned as she felt his cock throb, pumping cum inside her until it leaked out around his shaft.

Breathing hard, Sigi let go of her arms, and Cecielle fell onto him, completely and totally spent. She ached, but a glowing warmth spread through her, sparkling from her core out through the rest of her prone form.

“I suppose you’ve earned not being tossed out,” Sigi said. He pushed himself up from the pillows, and scooped Cecielle up and off his cock. She whined with protest as he slid out of her, their mixed fluids running down the inside of her thigh, and simply tried to breathe while Sigi laid her on the ground beside him. She closed her eyes and listened to him lumber to his feet.

“Fuck,” he grunted. “Fucking hell.”

Cecielle let out a very weak chuckle.

“If you let me wash off for a few minutes instead of kicking me out, I’ll give you something for the leg,” she mumbled into the carpet. She saw him turn around to glare at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Or you can kick me out, that’s fine too.”

Sigi breathed hard, apparently thinking it over.

“Who are you?” he asked suspiciously. Cecielle snorted.

“You’re asking now?” she said with a laugh. “Isn’t it a little late for that?”

“It’s never too late to ask for someone’s name.”

“Dunno,” Cecielle replied. “Feels a little after the fact.” 

“Did I not fuck better manners into you?” Sigi said roughly. His hands gripped Cecielle around the waist and she suddenly found herself soaring through the air. The breath whooshed out of her lungs as she landed over the man’s broad shoulder, one of his huge hands gripping her left ass cheek. Ignoring her breathy squeaks of protest, he carried her into the main room of the bathhouse, grumbling and limping the whole way. 

Cecielle thought that if the baths hadn’t been made of stone, he might’ve thrown her into one like one throws a sack of grain onto a dock. As it was, he limped to the bath in the back of the room and dropped her roughly into the water, making a big splash. Apparently, Happen had judged rightly and assumed that the bath would be needed. The stone tub had been filled recently, and the water was very hot.

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Sigi growled when she surfaced, climbing into the water himself. He groaned, seemingly unable to stop himself.

Cecielle watched him. Her head had cleared a bit with the hot water, and she was beginning to calculate what she would need. 

_My kit should be where I left my clothes, she thought. I filled it only a few days ago, I hope I remembered everything._

“What do you want, woman?” Sigi drawled, his eyes closed. Chuckling, Cecielle began to scrub herself with quick efficiency, her brain whirring. Once she was finished, she clambered out of the tub and strode to where she had left her clothes and her all-purpose kit.

A few minutes later, she splashed excitedly back into the water. 

“This is perfect. I’m gonna need you not to punch me, but I do need your leg.”

“How do I know that you’re even qualified?” Sigi asked. He frowned, his eyes still shut. Cecielle’s rasping laughter echoed through the bathhouse. 

“You don’t,” she finally replied. “Up, If you please. No, nice try. The other one.”

The man opened his eyes to glare, but he did eventually raise the correct leg. 

“Thank you,” Cecielle said. She took the offered leg carefully in one hand and propped his heel above her hip bone in a practiced motion, then probed the limb with gentle fingers, tutting when she felt the badly healed break that she’d heard about. 

“Nasty,” she commented, “Masterful work, by someone who deeply disliked you, I would guess.” 

Cecielle had reason to believe that Sigi had once practiced as a spymaster, so it didn’t surprise her that he didn’t react to her words. She smirked, and took a small glob of the substance in the bowl she held, then smeared it onto his shin, laughing openly when his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“No moving,” she said, and continued to apply her mixture. When she had used all of the goop, she pulled the length of tightly-woven, linen cloth off her shoulder and wrapped it snugly around the goop-covered leg, then used a piece of string to secure the cloth. 

“Aaand… there we go,” Cecielle finally pronounced. The water rippled as she lowered his leg back into the bath, smiling a self-satisfied smile. “Let that soak for a while, then you can take it off. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll get out of your um… hair.” 

Sigi stared down at his leg for a moment, apparently completely distracted, but as Cecielle made to get out of the bath, he grabbed her arm. His fingers closed around the same place he’d bruised earlier, and she winced.

“You’ve surprised me twice, now, and I don’t forget that.” he growled. “I’ll find out who you are.” 

Cecielle scoffed before she could think better of the sound.

“Unfortunately, I’ve made it quite easy for you,” she replied. “Feel free to try anyway. I do like a good bath, so I’ll be back if you’d like to interrogate me again…” She winked at him and climbed out of the bath. “I can still walk though, at least this time.”

She scrambled into her clothes and left the bathhouse as fast as her sore legs would carry her. Outside, she realized that more time had passed than she had originally thought. The sky was still dark, but the paleness of dawn threatened to show over the tops of the nearby buildings. Her body protested the fast pace she set, and she giggled, almost hysterically. She was elated, but a little nervous, hoping that she hadn’t accidentally blown her carefully crafted cover. 

“Good thing I’ve taken all the herbs, or I’d be in real trouble.” Her shoes pattered on the stones as she skirted around a pile of nameless gunk on the street. “Hmm… and I’ll have to double check all my loose ends before I can go back,” she murmured to herself, “but I’m definitely going back.” 

Grinning, she headed back to her shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to use the bathroom after banging, people


End file.
